Death Stops For None, Even Those Who Defy It
by ES1776
Summary: Short Stories about how members of the Batfamily Died. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, and Damian so far. Songfic! Rated T but kinda close to M? Ehhhh
1. Trigger

This has been posted on my Ao3 and Wattpad for a while and I thought I should share it with the fanfiction community. I hope you enjoy my story.

All these are one-shots that feature the topic of Death. They will be violent and mildly horrifying. Or majorly horrifying. I've never been a good judge on that. However, I will also say that the songs themselves can be triggering. The song, Broadway Here I Come which is used for the first one-shot is about suicide. Please proceed with caution if you think these might trigger something.

Warnings for each:  
Broadway, Here I Come: Death, Falling from great heights, Mild Horror.  
The Goodbye Song: Death, Blood, Gore, Explosions, Mild Horror.  
The World Was Wide Enough: Death, Blood, Guns, Mild Horror.  
Words Fail: Death, Poison, Mild Horror.  
Stay I Pray You: Death, Implied Past Abuse, Mild Horror, Mentioned Gore.

I may make more, if I get requests for them.


	2. Broadway Here I Come

Dick was tired. At his core, he felt extreme numbness. His head felt like it was full of cotton and his body felt like lead, but it was almost comforting to feel the rushing air around him as he plummeted. Felt almost like a new acrobatic trick. Something he could laugh at in joy and catch himself as he speed towards the ground, flying one last time.

* * *

 _I'm falling, baby_

 _Through the sky, through the sky_

 _I'm fallin', baby, through the sky_

 _It's my calling_

 _Baby, don't you cry, don't you cry_

 _I'm fallin' down through the sky_

 _And I refuse to go numb_

* * *

Too bad he wouldn't be able to catch himself this time. As usual, there is no net. Unlike usual he didn't initiate the fall. He didn't have something to catch him. He was alone in the air, hundreds of feet from the ground. How did he get thrown out of a plane?

* * *

 _Oh, Broadway, here I come_

 _Broadway, here I come_

 _Broadway, here I come_

 _Broadway, Broadway, here I come_

 _Here I come!_

* * *

Slade Wilson threw him out of it. Right. He was now roughly 200 hundred feet above the air and falling fast. He heard Damian scream something. Jason should be the oldest now, right? He hopes he takes good care of Tim and Dami. The girls could take care of themselves. Duke should probably take care of Jason because Jason can be dumb sometimes and Duke didn't piss off Jason and was Semi responsible. If younger than Jason by a long shot. Tim, Steph, and Cass could take care of each other.

* * *

 _And the last thing I hear_

 _As the impact grows near_

 _Is it a scream or a cheer?_

 _Well, never mind, I'll never find out_

 _'Cause Broadway, I am here_

* * *

150 feet. The last Flying Grayson. Dying from falling. It was oddly poetic. 100 feet The asphalt is so near. He turned on his coms, hoping they could hear- 50 feet.

"Hey uh, guys? I may have gotten myself in something and I just want you to know that I love yo-"

 _ **SNAP!**_

* * *

 __Leave a review, please? -Expo


	3. The Goodbye Song

Jason was kinda tired. He was actually really tired. And in a huge amount of pain. Like Jesus Christ what fucking happened- Right Joker. In a Warehouse. Again. Wowie how was the hard to remember? Concussion. Right. Crowbar bashing his skull. Also right. He thinks his comm is on. Maybe he should ask for help? He could hear the laughter ringing around him. Was it supposed to sound like that? Faded yet sharp? Far away but right in his face. He blinked a few times.

* * *

 _I'd stay if I could_

 _But the universe won't let me_

 _So please be good_

 _And don't you forget me_

* * *

Oh. It was in his face. The bastard was right there. That's not good. "Now since you didn't tell me last time I suppose I'm going to have to ask again. What hurts more boy blunder, A?" WHACK. "Or B?" WHACK. A weak grunt escaped his lips. "Forehand," WHACK. "Or Backhand?" WHACK.

* * *

 _And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

 _Know I'll be right here_

 _Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

 _And when you look to the night skies_

 _Don't think of goodbyes_

 _Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever_

* * *

He refused to scream so he bit his lip down. Joker cackled and leaned down to Jason's body, cupping a hand around his ear, "I can't quite hear you, Can you say that again?"Jason still held his tongue refusing to let him hear his pain. "Oh well then." WHACK. The Joker suddenly shifted and looked around wildly. "Got to run Red! Make sure you die okay? You don't want to ruin the joke again."

* * *

 _And although I'll be out of sight, dear_

 _Know I'll be right here_

 _Right here forever, ever, ever, ever_

 _And when you look to the night skies_

 _Don't think of goodbyes_

 _Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_

* * *

He heard the ticking. 20 seconds. They weren't going to come on time. He wondered if his comm was really on. 15 seconds. Probably not. He needed to say it anyway. 10 seconds.

"I'm sorry I came back. Promise me you won't let it happen again." 5 seconds.

Some voice from the comms answered. Good. "What do you mean Ja-"

 _ **BOOM.**_

* * *

Hey it's your favorite desperate hoe. Review?


	4. The World Was Wide Enough

**_BWAP! Thwap!_** Tim stumbled backward from the bullet that dug through his Kevlar. His side flared up in pain and he stumbled some more, dropping to his knees and clutching his wound in a desperate attempt to hold in the blood coming from his body. He felt really light headed. He had to keep fighting. He had so much to do- He had so much to learn- He struggled to his feet. He vaguely heard voices. He felt arms grabbing his. His vision was going blurry.

* * *

 _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_

 _Is this where it gets me, on my feet,_ sev'ral _feet ahead of me?_

 _I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?_

 _There is no beat, no melody_

 _Burr, my first friend, my enemy_

 _Maybe the last face I ever see_

 _If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me?_

 _What if this bullet is my legacy?_

* * *

"Tim!" Dick? What was he doing- Right his family was with him. He was feeling cold. He needed to stay awake.

"You guys know I love you right? All of you?" He thought he heard vague affirmations so he continued. "I love guys so much. You're the best family I could have asked for." He racked his brain for what else he had to say as a bitter copper taste filled his mouth, "Make sure to save all my files."

* * *

 _Legacy. What is a legacy?_

 _It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see_

 _I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me_

 _America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me_

 _You let me make a difference_

 _A place where even orphan immigrants_

 _Can leave their fingerprints and rise up_

 _I'm running out of time. I'm running, and my time's up_

* * *

He knows that if he can have any chance of surviving this, he needs to stay awake. He's going to survive this. He knows he's not going to survive this. "Guys, did you know that a lot of historical figures died from gunshots?" Morbid but you know, he can run with it. He vaguely heard sobbing and the Batmobile engine. "Actually so many it's kinda hard to name them all… I know there was Hamilton… Gandhi… JFK…" He looks at the roof of the car and silently adds himself to that list. "Another, one was Van Gogh… Lincoln of course." He can somewhat make out the lights of the manor. They're almost there.

* * *

 _Wise up. Eyes up_

 _I catch a glimpse of the other side_

 _Laurens leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side_

 _My son is on the other side_

 _He's with my mother on the other side_

 _Washington is watching from the other side_

 _Teach me how to say goodbye_

* * *

He let out a wheezing cough and felt blood come up. "That's… Not good. Uh… new topic… Jesus, I'm so tired." He lets out a weak chuckle and he feels himself slipping. He sees the rocky cold interior of the Cave. He was so close… He lets out another weak laugh and some tears slip from him.

"I coul-" Another wheeze. "I could never sleep." A hacking cough that racked his body. "I can finally rest at least." Tim felt himself slipping and let the darkness envelop him.

* * *

Leave a review? Tell me what you're thinking about me killing everyone!


	5. Words Fail

Cass watched as her best friend and little brother ran after each other on the rooftops. Their movements guarded but joyful. She wants to join them but she can not. She has to be alert. She can not join them in… rooftop tag? That is what they called it. Yes, rooftop tag. She would like to join them. But someone had to stay guard.

* * *

 _Words fail, words fail_

 _There's nothing I can say_

 _Except sometimes, you see everything you wanted_

 _And sometimes, you see everything you wish you had_

 _And it's right there, right there, right there_

 _In front of you_

 _And you want to believe it's true_

 _So you... make it true_

 _And you think maybe everybody wants it_

 _And needs it... a little bit... too_

* * *

Maybe she was being.. Par-an-iod. That was the word Tim called Bruce right? She believed it was. But in this Buis… Busi…. Work she had to be. She looked around the rooftops surrounding them. There was a man nearby. His movements were strange. Dangerous. She knew what was about to happen. She ran up to Tim and pushed him aside-

"Black Bat what are yo-"

 _ **Hissssssssss Thump.**_

* * *

 _This was just a sad invention_

 _It wasn't real, I know_

 _But we were happy_

 _I guess I couldn't let that go_

 _I guess I couldn't give that up_

 _I guess I wanted to believe_

 _'Cause if I just believe_

 _Then I don't have to see what's really there_

* * *

Toxin. She recognizes that sting. She knows that… burn. It's okay. She will benu- numb. She will be numb soon- Wait. That is not numb. Her body felt strange. Heavy. She felt blurry. This is a new one. Not good. Blurry figures leaned over her. Little Brother and Good Friend her brain supplied. They should not see her when she goes cold again. She doesn't want to wake up to green again. Green was bad. She didn't feel right when she saw green.

* * *

 _No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than_

 _These broken parts_

 _Pretend I'm something other than_

 _This mess that I am_

 _'Cause then I don't have to look at it_

 _And no one gets to look at it_

 _No, no one can really see_

* * *

Little brother was saying something. "-ould you do that?" Cass smiled at him. Silly brother did not know she would do anything for them. They had helped her. They had fed her, been kind to her. Taught her words. They made her feel like she was… more than fighting. More than her fists and legs. Like she was human. Like she was… loved. With the last of her strength, she raised her hands to sign.

 _"Love"_

And then it was cold.

* * *

I love cass but I can't write her well sadly. Leave a review?


	6. Stay I Pray You

_**SHINK!**_ The blood seeping through his uniform was sticky and disgustingly warm. He felt the rest of him going cold, however. It felt like Death was coming for him again and he wasn't ready. He had just become… better. More whole. He wanted his family.

* * *

 _How can I desert you?_

 _How to tell you why?_

 _Coachmen, hold the horses_

 _Stay, I pray you_

 _Let me have a moment_

 _Let me say goodbye_

* * *

Damian sometimes missed the days where he was with his mother. She was… Harsh to say in the leastbut, he still loved her. She had done some… terrible things to him before. He knew it was bad. But it wasn't wrong to miss her when he felt lonely. However right now? He really missed his Dad.

* * *

 _To bridge and river_

 _Forest and waterfall_

 _Orchard sea and sky_

 _Harsh and sweet and bitter to leave it all_

 _I'll bless my homeland till I die_

* * *

It felt incredibly lonely right now. He was being forced to leave his home. The best one he had ever known. With his… tolerable siblings. And he couldn't return to it ever. He couldn't return to mother ever. He couldn't return to father ever. A sob made his way into his throat. He wanted to at least say goodbye.

* * *

 _How to break the tide?_

 _We have shared our tears_

 _And shared our sorrows_

 _Though the scars remain_

 _And tears will never dry_

 _I'll bless my homeland till I die_

* * *

He didn't know if that was an option, however. So he hoped someone was near as he felt his vision fading, hoped someone might hold him while he was beginning to feel so cold. But there was no one and he was alone.

" _I miss you…"_ A cough rattled through him and he was no more.

* * *

Did you like it? Leave a Review, please.


End file.
